Flippancy
by Writing On The Walls
Summary: Some people just never know when to quit. Akuroku.


It started as nothing more then a foolish game, a fun way to pass the time between entering period 4 Japanese and leaving it. After some time, it turned into something, much, much bigger. And Axel couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.

3 months ago. That was when he first noticed the blonde boy with the wide, oceanic eyes and the tiny smirk. The boy had been in his class for the last two years, just like everyone else currently seating in the stuffy classroom. How had he never noticed him before? His laugh was loud, and his smile was bright, and he was seated next to that ignorant Hayner kid who just _never shut up_. He was, Axel had to admit, rather stunning.. He needed to find a way to talk to him, and fast.

That chance came two days later, when the teacher informed them they would be playing a game to pass the time, as it was much too hot to actually bother concentrating. The class broke into a cheer, whilst Axel boastfully shouted that he would win as he was, of course, the smartest idiot in their class.

Except he did not win, no he did not.

The blonde boy did.

The blonde boy with the sky-blue eyes and the shy smile. He stuck his tongue out at Axel, and the red-head squeaked, "you are such a cheater."

"Or you're a sore loser, either way."

Axel smirked. It was on.

For the few weeks that followed, Axel would continuously yell 'cheater' at the blonde whenever he passed him in the corridor, or in class, or in the street. The blonde- Roxas- would just roll his eyes and give back a smart-ass reply. Sometimes this would be accompanied by a tiny blush, which Axel never failed to miss. It just made his comments louder.

Eventually, however, Axel got tired of the same old phrase, got tired of the same old response and smirk. He needed something else. Something different, something better.

Apparently, confessing your undying love fit this description perfectly.

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Asshole."

"I'm in love with you, have my children."

"I ca- what?" The look of horror on the blonde's face was truly a sight to behold, and for once he seemed speechless. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I love you, go out with me?" By this point, several people had stopped and stared, some giggling quietly along with Axel's mind.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well, yes you do. Or rather, you look like a joke, but that's not the point."

"That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't supposed to be."

"I still love you."

And Roxas just rolled his eyes, adjusted his backpack, and walked off.

_Well, that was stupid_, mused Axel, but maybe..

Dear Roxas;

Your eyes brighten up my life, like a bonfire on a crisp, winter's night. You're prettier then pencils and more refreshing then a clean pair of underwear. I want you, I need you. I think about you, I dream about you. All the time. It's like you're a drug, my purpose, my reason to exist. I just want to keep coming back for more. For the rest of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Roxas, will you marry me?

Love Axel xx

And Axel was much displeased when he received a reply of a torn up letter and a "you fail" scribbled on the side. He had spent a lot of time witing that letter damnit! And the other boy had just tossed it aside without a second though! Hmmph.

"You wont you marry me?"

"No only is it illegal (though I really don't have a problem with gay people or anything) you're a freak. Leave me alone."

"I don't think you understand the depths of my love!"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

And because full stops and capital letters are always good for making points, Axel did.

For about a day.

School carnival. Always fun right? Fairy floss, free rides, kids chucking up everywhere, awful school bands.

Adorable blonde kids standing around looking innocent.

"Roxas!" Axel literally pounced on the shorter male, who squealed, much to his embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?! Get off me!"

Axel snuggled close and resisted the blonde's cries. "But you're just so-"

It took two of Roxas' friends to pry Axel away, though he then spent the next twenty minutes chasing Roxas around. The blonde was rather fast for one so short, and Axel found himself running into walls every couple of minutes.

"You're a real idiot, you know?" Commented Axel's best friend Demyx, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm just in love."

Axel was surprised, when the following Wednesday, he was approached by Roxas' polar opposite- his twin brother Sora. Everyone knew Sora. He was all bubbles and laughter and gay. His not-so-secret relationship with Riku –the most popular male in 10th grade- was the talk of the school, most days. Axel had never spoken to him personally, but it seemed as that was about to change.

"I hear you've taken a liking to my brother." He commented, a wide smile etched onto his round face.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." Axel wasn't quite sure what to make of the brunette.

"I hear he gives private shows, for ten pence." The brunette winked, and bounced of to join his friends.

Well, that had been odd. But a rather interesting piece of information..

"So Roxas, I've been wondering.."

"I won't marry you, so fuck off." Cue slamming of locker, and glare of 'doom.'

"That's not it at all. You see, I've recently acquired ten pence, and I was wondering.."

A deep blush spread across Roxas' pale face. "Sora, that asshole!" He snarled and ran off, presumably to find his brother, but not before flipping Axel the bird.

"I love you too Roxy." And he laughed his ass off.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, let's go fuck, in the locker room. _

"Creative. Did you think of it yourself"

"Stayed up all night thinking of it."

"Lovely."

"So is that a yes?"

"Get your hand out of my pocket before I break it."

Another two weeks had passed by this time. Many other students had caught on to Axel's motives and were constantly pointing out Roxas to Axel, or handing him ideas for things to harass the blonde with.

It was finally Demyx who caught on to what was really going on.

I mentioned him before as Axel's best friend. Popular characterization placed Demyx as a dopey, bubbly dork, who couldn't string two words together without looking like an idiot. But that was about as far from the truth as one could get. Like I said, Demyx was the first to catch on to Axel's real motives.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the two boys were sitting on the train together, Axel digging through his tattered pencil case (which sported tags from 'Axel loves Roxas' to forged love letters scribbled to axel from Roxas in sharpie) searching for his white out, when Demyx interrupted his action, and the silence, with a question.

"Axel, you really like him, dontcha?" It was more of a statement really. An understanding of what was going on in Axel's head. The redhead's face quickly grew to a shade matching his hair, and he started babbling his denials.

"You do, you do.." muttered Demyx quietly, "so why do you act like a complete moron around him all the time."

Axel buried his face in his hands. "Because it started out as.. I don't even know, but now I'm so far gone I.."

"So just confess. Tell him how you feel."

"You think I haven't?" Axel was clearly frustrated, "he just shrugs it off, or tells me to get lost, he treats it as a joke, and and.. you wouldn't understand."

And Demyx had no idea what to do. Five minutes later, the train reached Demyx's stop.

"And Dem?"

"Yeah."

"Work out your own relationship problems, before trying to help me with mine."

Demyx fled.

"Kiss me?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"How about you kiss me and I leave you alone."

"How about you leave me alone, and then I think about you leaving me alone"

"That makes no sense!"

"Because you're incompetent!"

"No I'm- wait! Come back! I want a kiss."

Axel was getting sick of how needy and pathetic he was beginning to sound. He needed to do something, but what?

Partners for an assignment? Fucking cruel twist of fate. Axel could see the look on Roxas' face that screamed 'must-kill-teacher-or-destroy-universe-rarr!'

Axel dumped his bag on Roxas' desk and with an exaggerated _howdy partner! _sat down next to him. Roxas just rolled his eyes and focused his eyes outside the window. Axel ran a hand through his tomato colored hair.

"I'll be good, I promise."

"You mean you want to hit on me? And attempt to touch me? How about trying to lure me into your bedroom. How about yelling I love you off a balcony?"

"Well I-"

"Forget it, I'm off to beg Leonhart to let me swap partners."

Axel had never moved so fast in his life. His hand grabbed Roxas' arm and forced him to sit back down.

"I wont. I promise. Swear on my life."

Axel found it rather hard to restrain himself, but he did. And for the whole two weeks of the project, he left the blonde alone (or well, he did tackle the blonde once, nut that was besides the point.) he found the boy rather interesting to talk to. He got overly animated whenever conversation steered towards video games and seemed to have endless stories about 'noob's he'd 'pwned.'

But now, the project was over, Roxas had taken to ignoring him, and Axel was bored. But he didn't have to keep his promise anymore, right?

"Hey Roxas,"

"Hey Axel, how've you been?"

He couldn't do this. Not to this boy, with the dazzling smile and the bright, flawless eyes. But the words spewed out and they couldn't stop, and then it was too later and and..

"Leave me alone, I thought you were over that shit, but apparently not."

"No Roxas, you don't understand, I-"

"Understand what? That you're an arrogant stalker who can't get the message that I don't. Like. You? It's not that hard to comprehend, no big secret or anything. And to think, I actually thought you were a decent person, but I was wrong."

And the words kept coming. Stinging the red-head over and over, until tears appeared in his emerald eyes.

"It's not my fault! It's not! I'm so completely hopeless at all of this! I just wanted you to notice me, and I didn't know how to do it, and then I found a way and you just keep pushing and pushing and I couldn't stop! You were responding, I was so fucking happy, because that's all I wanted. That's all I ever wanted. Because god-damnit Roxas, when I say I lobr you, I mean it you idiot, I-"

"Would you just shut up for once in your life?" and without any warning, Roxas' tiny mouth was pressed up against his own. This couldn't be happening. He was, he was dreaming, he had to be.. Surely he..

"You're such an idiot! I liked you too you big oaf, and then you had to ruin it all by embarrassing me in front of everyone all the time." His cheeks flushed a pretty crimson, and his chewed his lip. "And I thought you were just joking around anyway.. I mean, how could someone like you, ever even think twice about someone like me. I-"

"Oh would you just shut up for once in your life?" and their lips were meshed together again, and they were both laughing, and everything was okay.

Or well, until Axel went and did a happy dance in front of the entire school at assembly. But that, my friends, is a story for another day.

-

This is the result of boredom, in maths some time last year. Don't ask, I don't even know. I continue to own nothing, although that probably doesn't surprise anyone. Reviews? Please & Thankyou.


End file.
